ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Noire X Shiki
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The black-label has fired to an epic fight of blades. In a battle where the woman hates all, will her Goddess abilities kill the emo that ISN'T whiny, or will he make short work of the Lesbian in disguise? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Noire.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Shiki.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Noire entered an unknown area not known in the Neptunia Multiverse, she wandered around, looking for someone to tell her where this place is... When she found an answer as she evaded corner where a seducing claw wielder caught Noire by surprise, wishing to creep the shit out of her... (Cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Ost Endless despair II) Noire: UGH! Who the hell are you, CREEP?! You are merely like EVERY OTHER MAN!!! ???: Aw... How cruel of you to prejudicely compare even a proactive man to a damn rapist?! We're not THAT bad; besides, without us, women like you wouldn't be able to give birth, thus keeping the population strong! AMIRITE?! Noire simply ignored the entire speech. Noire: I REPEAT! Who are you, or you die! ???: Gehehehehe... My apologies, Noire; or as I like to call you: Nyoire; you're already shackled by my hands, and your going to have my baby if it means being lewd to shit like you, otherwise, my claws will do the talking! Noire knew there was no longer an easy way to evade saying: "I WANNA MERGE BODIES!"... As she was about to state her fate... SHING!!! The idiot perv was murdered from behind, directly where the heart was. Noire had more questions than before now... Noire: Uh... Thanks, sir; but, who was that asshole? And who are YOU? The man in black explained: Shiki: I'm Shiki, and that idiot of a jackass that I murdered is Gunji. Don't worry, I have a nickname too. Noire: Well, I am aware of that... I just need to...! (Cues BBCP Childish Killer Ⅱ (Jin vs Tsubaki(Izayoi)) Starting from 4:00.) Shiki: I see that you have no tags. I wonder HOW you were able to compete without one while not DQing yourself... Shiki then walked away from Noire, who pulled out her Rapier wishing to fight. Noire: I'm not done with you, SIR! You may have saved me, but I STILL HAVE BUISSNESS WITH YOU!!! Shiki pulled out his Katana as he turned around. Shiki: Fine. You got me. But you will now learn that not everyone is created equal... SHOW me your limit...! The Fight NOBODY BLINK... FIGHT! 59.9-51.3: Shiki deals the first hit, as Noire was about to counter it. Shiki then threw out a series of relentless attacks, overwhelming the Black Goddess. 56.8-52.4: Noire: (Dammit...! This man is quick!) 53.9-48.3: Shiki: (Come on! You wanted a fight, then why is it one sided!? FIGHT BACK!) 47.5-36.8: As Shiki continued his onslaught, Noire found an opening to escape. The Man in Black finally missed as Noire as she pierced him multiple times. But Shiki was grizzled in the concept of war, he felt nothing. Pissed, Noire transformed into Black Heart to see if she can even the odds... 40.3-35.2: Black Heart: (He's no stronger than even Iris Heart, so this might be of good use...) 34.9-22.6: But less than a second later, Shiki slashed through the goddess and the wound gushed blood. Shiki then brought his blade to Black Heart's throat; but she grabbed his blade and threw Shiki to the ground. And yet, he still had his blade. Black Heart was forced to use an EXE Drive; Infinite Slash... 22.5-9.4: As Black Heart slashed Shiki all over, as she landed on her feet, she snapped her fingers, and Shiki was slashed even further... And yet, he's still alive like nothing is wrong. He merely licked the blood of one of his wounds. Black Heart had enough as she transformed into Next Black. She then used her signature move to try and finish Shiki off... 9.3-0.1: As Next Black flew to Shiki, the two clashed swords until Next Black summoned 4 more swords, giving Shiki a very hard time to block as they were attacking all over him. Ultimately, the EXE Drive imploded, then caused a superexplosion that disintegrated Shiki after all the slashes stopped him in his tracks... (BBCP Childish Killer Ⅱ (Jin vs Tsubaki(Izayoi)) Ends.) K.O.! As Noire returned back to normal, a young "person" caught Noire by surprise, and the two clashed... (Cues Power Instinct Matrimelee - Toukon ~ Matrimelee (Opening Demo)) Right away, "He" had the advantage where Noire was overwhelmed by "his" cane, which was faster, and sturdier than any blade... Noire could only block... Noire: Geez! How many guys am I going to encounter?! ???: Well, actually... (Power Instinct Matrimelee - Toukon ~ Matrimelee (Opening Demo) Ends.) The 13 yr. old lowered "his" cane, and unbuttoned the uniform partly, revealing the true gender... Noire was shocked to find out this "boy" was indeed a Loli Trap... Noire: So... You're a... Hikaru: Yes. I'm nearly like you personality-wise. Name's Hikaru Jomon... You are the first to relate to my problems. Noire was confused. Noire: Huh? How? All my friends are girls. Hikaru: Well, my family is all guys, and no substance. We can relate as we do too much to prove ourselves... You with your friends, and me for almost everyone around me. I gotta go. Here, these are my contact info in case you wish to know me again... As Noire was memorizing the info on Hikaru's credentials, she was long gone... What a weird experience... I have to tell my allies about this... Results/Credits (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Music: URANUS) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NOIRE! Noire is from Neptunia, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Shiki is from Togainu no Chi, owned by Nitro+CHIRAL. Endless Despair II is from BlazBlue: CHRONOPHANTASMA, owned by arc system works. Childish Killer II is from BlazBlue: CHRONOPHANTASMA, owned by arc system works. Toukon ~ Matrimelee IS FROM Power Instinct Matrimelee, owned by ATLUS. Uranus is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory & COMPILE HEART. Hikaru Jomon will return in the Historic SEASON X... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain